Dead Meat
by Killer Hippie
Summary: 'i'll burn before i mellow' The path to revenge...


The song Dead Meat is written and preformed by Bush on their album The Science of Things. I've never seen a dark fic on this character, and if ever she had a traumatic experience that caused her to crack, this is it. Watch for vaugness, confusion, and over all madness.

* * *

your dead meat

your dead meat

your dead meat

your...

"Princess?" The young maid gently rapped on the massive wooden doors and several other servants gathered around her, forming an impressive obstacle in the spacious hallway. When no reply came from the other side, they all exchanged worried glances, concerned over their lady. "Princess?"

"Go away," their charge demanded from the barred room. Her voice was muffled as a result of the large doors and burying her head into the fluffy pillows upon her bed.

"I-I'm sorry Princess, but..." hesitating, the girl servant looked back towards her fellow workers. They nodded in encouragement. She took a deep breath before she continued. "But, we have to get you ready, your Highness."

'Get ready?' The pale figure didn't rise from her prone position, her jet black hair spilling out in all directions over the silk coverings of her pillow cases and bed jackets.

"Please princess, the funeral will start soon..."

'Funeral?'

That's right... there's a funeral today.

it's your dead meat from former days

i am your CRISIS

The eldest princess gazed into the looking glass set upon her vanity. The tears in her eyes were caught at the corners and her face was slightly flushed from the crying. Nothing her handmaidens couldn't fix.

In her reflection, she watched them brush her long, silky hair, fix her long, silky hair, touch up her long, silky hair...

In the mirror she could see everything.

When they finished, she looked every bit the princess that she was; pale and delicate. Black really suited her...

She hated it.

Wordlessly, she held one hand to the window, squinting at it in wonder in the brighter light source. Why, just yesterday, it had been covered in thick blood...

(It hadn't been hers.)

There had been so much of it too. The billowy substance kept on gushing out, despite her efforts to the contrary. It flowed and poured, creating a deadly stream, caressing every inch of her hand's pale skin like a crimson glove..

Still holding the hand to the window, the sullen princess made a weak fist. In her eyes the blood slushed and shifted in order to accommodate the added pressure and confines of space...

Silently she laughed.

blue asbestos in your veins

i'm your BROKEN fingers

Of course, that old blood had been washed away. The water took it all away... and it swirled round and round in the wash basin- mixing with the water and turning it scarlet.

Round and round and round.

When the water was poured out, it left a slight pink stain on the white porcelain...

'Stain?'

The blood was washed from her hands but...

The stain wouldn't go away.

Her hands were stained in red.

She looked to the servants still in the room, both women, one old, one her age. The elder was gazing out the window and the younger clung to her princess, sobbing. Awkwardly, the silent royal placed an arm around the crying girl.

Stained in red...

Didn't anyone notice?

i've killed you twice

i will again

The small entourage left the princess' bedroom, traveling down the massive hallways, eventually stopping at a set of doors belonging to the youngest member of the royal family. Inside, protests and pleadings could be heard. The tall girl walked inside, not bothering to knock or give any warning of her arrival.

"Onee-sama!!" The small child turned to her sister, clearly not understanding what was going on and why. She only wore her slip, the black dress of mourning still in the arms of a frantic Nanny. The small princess, no older than five, flung herself to her elder sibling, pressing up against her as if she could make herself disappear.

"I don't wanna wear that awful thing!" she wailed into her sister's black dress. "And they won't let me see mommy, I wanna see mommy!!" Her eyes brimmed with tears of frustration and confusion. "Daddy says she's asleep but.. but I... I wanna see Mom!!" she howled, burying her face into her sister's skirts.

The elder princess ran a hand through her sisters soft hair, a stiff, comforting gesture. A few tears trickled down her own face and she moved to wipe them away. The tiny droplets upon her finger caught the light of the window...

Stained tears...

Crimson tears.

Didn't anyone notice?

Inside, she chuckled at the turn of events.

REVENGE is eager

"And forever may your mercy and compassion shield this soul, your Divine Scales blocking the Ruby'd Gaze. Praise be the Holy Power of Ceipheed." The High Bishop closed his Holy Books and bowed his head in respect.

"Praise be the Holy Power of Ceipheed," the crowed murmured. The turnout was amazing. The largest Temple in the city was packed and there was practically the entire kingdom outside on the streets mourning...

The eldest princess of the kingdom remained silent, her eyes fixed on the elaborate white and gold coffin. Many beautiful flowers surrounded the display...

But by being there, they were dead too.

Gone, gone, gone...

And she was furious.

In her mind, she crowed sadly as she realized the gravity of the matter

see, first you'll crash and then you'll burn

The funeral procession moved to the final resting spot. A few more words from the Priests and the pallbearers began lowering the box into the earth.

The cold, cold earth.

Didn't anyone else think this was sickingly wrong?

Having settled the coffin in its place, the young princess walked forward, clutching a white rose. She tried to keep a brave face for her father and Onee-sama. "Good-bye Mommy..." The flower dropped into the grave, and the little princess burst into fresh tears. "Mommy, come back pleeasse!! Mo-" Their father rushed to retrieve the hysterical child.

Her bangs shielding her face, the eldest princess stepped up to the grave--

The hole in the ground.

She too tossed a white rose in the grave, her face set and hardened.

A promise to avenge...

Her rose landed with a little splat, blood seeping from it's creamy petals onto the pristine white coffin.

Stained.

Inside, she began an uncontrollable chortle.

dorthy died for your pleasure it's hard to get along in this car crash weather

Her mother had never harmed anyone, she was loved by all of her people..

So what kind of sick bastard was he? Who in the world would send an assassin? What kind of sick...

The had been talking together at the time, laughing over nothing inparticular when HE crashed through the window. He held a double edged sword in one hand and wore all black. The only visible part to him was his eyes; topaz gems...

The ugliest things she had ever seen.

your dead meat

your dead meat

your dead meat

He had attacked the moment his feet touched the ground. Her mother- her beautiful and kind mother- had pushed her out of the way.

In her panic, she had cast a spell at him as she fell to the side. It came out White, her strongest area...

Did you know how fucking useless White Magic could be?

Her scream was caught in her throat as he ran her mother through the gut, pinning her to the wall. He then pulled his sword out and turned towards her...

She was in too much shock at the time, it was all she could do to gaze at her mother's dying body...

If her mother hadn't have cried out and alerted the guards, she'd have been dead right now.

'Dead?'

At the sound of the soldiers bursting into the room, the coward had leapt out the window, leaving her, the guards, and her wounded mother.

Oh she had tried, she really had. She tried to use her own considerable Healing powers...

The wounds wouldn't shut.

The son of a bitch had used an Orihalcon blade... itsucked up any magic and the actual doctors couldn't make it on time...

Fucking bastard...

Her mother died in her lap, her life's blood washing over her daughter's hands.

IT'S YOUR DEAD MEAT

FORMALDEHYDE DIDN'T FAZE ME

Something had snapped that day... the funeral and the days after just laid the fact bare.

'I will avenge your death.'

She was going to find the asshole. She was going to bolt him to the walls of a cave and stab him with a dull knife. She was going to let his blood slowly ooze out.. Blood, she hated blood. She never wanted to see any but _his_. She'd let the blood flow...

And then she'd cut his bonds.

Because she'd use Orihalcon metal.

Payback's a bitch.

Inwardly, she cackled in anticipation.

I SOON RETURN TO TRACK YOU DOWN

FOR YOUR CONFESSION

She was very disenchanted with the world in which she lived. Everyone walked around in a guise of peace and security that didn't exist. They saw what they wanted to see...

Her father threw himself into his ideals, and her little sister blindly followed him.

What fools.

Her poor, darling imotou had fallen secure under the false sense of right under his fanciful ideas of justice.

And she was too young to lift the veil from her eyes; she had even begun to study White Magic.

She shouldn't bother.

It was useless.

I'LL BE YOUR POISON AND YOUR PAIN

I'LL BE YOUR STRUGGLE TO BE SANE

'That's right, asshole, I'm coming for you.' She stormed into her quarters, mind made up. She knew how the world really worked now, and she was going to live it! She ripped apart her feather mattress with a Flare Arrow in her rampaging decision. The down feathers scattered across the room like soft white blood.

'Now why couldn't I have cast that when....

That's why her hands were stained.

'That's right, I'm going to get you.' She pulled out a bundle out of the trunk at the base of her bed, her care a mockery of the violence she had just displayed. She glanced at her ruined mattress.... no matter.

She wouldn't be sleeping there tonight.

EXPLOITED lament

AND THE PLACES YOU NEVER WENT

She lightly fingered the black material. This outfit had been her mother's when she had traveled...

She hugged the leather to her person... it smelled like her.

Belonged to her mother... how fitting that it would be the costume of the assassin's killer.

'I'm coming for you, just not as the sniffling princess you expect. You had better pray that I never find you...'

This person, this nameless, faceless yellow-eyed bastard of Shabranigdo did not yet know the meaning of misery...

But he would.

dorothy died for your pleasure

it's hard to get along in this car crash weather

car crash weather

dorothy died for your pleasure

it's hard to get along in this car crash weather

car crash weather...

car crash weather

weather...

'How much were you paid, little man? Will it be enough for the cost of watching me decorate a dirty floor with your entrails? Will it be worth the ice cold fear that will settle in your stomach as I toss you around with the Black Magic I will learn?

'What kind of man are you, anyway? I don't think that there is any possible way you could be human...

'But if you are? Oh, if you are, you will tell me the exact amount of money you sold your soul for. I will inflict that many wounds on your worthless hide...

'Because I'll make you pay.

'This, dear father, is TRUE justice.

i'm doing you in tomorrow

that's why i'm dressed in all this SORROW

Her reflection stared back at her, agape.

In the mirror, she could see everything.

The resemblance was astounding, they could be twins...

One more time.

One more...

She buried her face in her hands. 'One more cry and THEN I'll bottle it up.'

Inside, she was rolling.

i'm doing you in tomorrow

i'll BURN before i mellow

She smirked at herself as she added the spiked shoulder guards. Very intimidating. 'Oh, yes, I'll soon be after you.'

She would try something new once she was out. She was among the strongest White Mages in the world, but it had proven useless...

So she'd turn to Black, because he had to suffer.

A million ways to seriously wound a person using magic... then she could heal him and do it all over again!

She'd be the most powerful sorceress in the world.

Her smirk grew to a grin.

dorothy died for your pleasure

it's hard to get along it's hard to get along to get along

One final touch... she pulled on the black gloves, lacing them up most of her forearm. Perfect, they hid the stain. Now only her and Gracia would know....

And Gracia was gone.

it's your dead meat from former days

'It's too late for you... Now you face the wrath of Naga the White Serpent!!'

But first to become the world's strongest sorceress.

And on that night that First Princess Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun forsook her family, country and crown, the unstable laughter bubbling within her rose to the surface, filling the ears of the sleeping Seyruun...

And forcing open their own pain.

it's your dead meat from former days

it's your dead meat from former days

* * *

Well, gives a more humanitarian view of her laugh anyway T_T;


End file.
